


【鸣我】暴燥期

by Self_devourer



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_devourer/pseuds/Self_devourer





	【鸣我】暴燥期

想要把他的自尊心碾碎成沫，用最淫秽的手段和最粗鄙的下流语言将他恶意羞辱。

想要看他抱臂不语的冷漠面孔，看他杀意凛然的狠厉攻击，漫天腥味的风砂裹着数不尽的冤魂袭来。

想把他暴力征服然后压在身下毫不留情地蹂躏，揪着他的红发压在地上，看他遍体鳞伤的雌伏姿态。

想要撕破他密不透风的衣衫粗暴地侵犯，看他因痛苦而绷紧的赤裸身体。

想要看他咬牙不语的隐忍，杀意迸溅的翡色瞳孔和艳色的情欲扭曲成病态的绮丽。

想要听他近乎呜咽的痛苦呻吟，咬破皮肉让腥色的鲜血顺着白皙的皮肤和着汗液一起滑落。

鸣人扶着茶杯的手紧了又紧，几乎要将这精致的白瓷捏碎。

有一股近乎暴虐的黑色念头在灵魂深处不断凝聚，完全不受控制地肆意滋生，一如多年前暴走时被九喇嘛夺去心智般无法抵抗。

鸣人沉默着不断压制，眼中明暗不定。坐在对面的红发男人皱了皱眉头，不禁开口道，“鸣人？”

鸣人抬目看向他的时候，他心里顿时咯噔一下————麻烦了。

“Gaara，”金发的男人赫然已经失去了理智，向来清澈的蓝色瞳孔此刻昏暗一片，没了焦距一般，“来做些开心的事情吧……”

 

说完也不等我爱罗作出反应，鸣人几乎是瞬间就绕过宽大的办公桌坐到了他身旁，抬手要解他的腰带。我爱罗心里一沉，迅速按住鸣人的手腕，“鸣人！冷静下来，这里是风影室。”

 

“那又怎样？”鸣人也不反抗，凑近埋首于对方的脖侧，低语道：“我想操你，就现在，在这里。”

 

我爱罗浑身一阵寒意，死按着鸣人的手不敢放，“你来之前都做过什么？”

 

“我没中什么奇怪的忍术，”鸣人一边说着，一边舔舐我爱罗光滑的脖子，“我什么都没做，在我的火影办公室直接飞雷神过来的。”

 

话音未落，我爱罗只觉得方才被舔舐的地方一阵剧痛。

鸣人差点咬断了他的劲动脉。

鲜血当即就流了出来，染湿了过高的衣领。

这还叫没中忍术？

我爱罗疼得闭了闭眼，倒是一声没吭，砂之铠甲在主人的允许下毫不留情地向身旁的人袭去。

“别这样……”鸣人低喃着，砂之铠甲顿时停在了半空中保持着张牙舞爪的姿势一动不动，“我会忍不住动真格的。”

 

我爱罗不可置信地看着自己僵在半空中的砂瞬间坍塌，哗啦啦地散落一地。他眯起了眼睛，隐约间有标志性的红色查克拉闪烁其间。

 

他参杂在砂里的查克拉悉数被九尾查克拉吞食，现在已经不受他的控制了。

 

我爱罗看向鸣人的暗蓝色的瞳孔，凝起了杀意，“九喇嘛，你在做什么。”

 

鸣人先是一愣，然后弯起了嘴角，“我没有被夺去理智，Gaara。”

 

然后就是红色的查克拉蛇一般地缠上他的四肢，灼伤皮肤的同时也死死地锁住了他的查克拉。

鸣人开始慢条斯理地撕扯他的衣服，我爱罗面无表情地任由对方的无礼举动，心里却在细细回想着从鸣人出现到现在的种种反常。

 

如果是从火影室直接过来的话，那么中了什么术式的可能性很小，毕竟火影的暗部贴身护卫是24小时在暗处戒备的，不可能会有外敌入侵。

 

鸣人用的是飞雷神，那么护卫无法跟过来，那么唯一的可乘之机就是他这里了。但是，他的护卫也不是假的。况且，也没人能在他的眼皮子底下做些什么。退一万步说，除了宇智波佐助，根本没人能在鸣人变态的感知力下暗中施术。

这么说来，只能是鸣人自身的问题了。

九喇嘛。

想到这里，也不过短短几个呼吸间。鸣人还沉浸在他的恶趣味中，像抽丝剥茧般拆开他的衣服和贴着皮肤的砂之铠甲。

丢了个眼神，暗处的护卫无声地退了下去守在了门外。我爱罗很清楚鸣人的实力，自己的那些护卫除了把事情闹大，根本起不了实质性的作用。

传入有心之人的耳中，稍微渲染一下，就会由影和影之间的“不和”上升为两国之间的政治性问题。说实话，火影不请自来找上门来挑衅风影，本来就是个可以无限放大的话题。

我爱罗有些头疼，“九喇嘛，你冷静一点。”

他这么说着，低沉的笑声响起在耳边，带着九尾特有的张狂和戏谑。

【老夫很冷静，只是这种周而复始的东西，也不是老夫可以控制的。】

 

“你在和谁说话呢，”鸣人眯起了眼睛，有些危险的意味，“我要惩罚你的不专心。”

然后就开始他起初所构想的程序，暴力欺辱，低端手段，粗俗话语。看他隐忍的杀意逐步攀升，然后用更加粗鲁的暴力征服，看他屈辱雌伏的姿态，然后心满意足地开口羞辱。

“我要操到你哭着求饶。”

“Gaara，求我的话，就拔出来。”

半躺在办公桌的我爱罗硬是扯断束缚着手腕的查克拉，狠狠地给了面前这个掐着他脚腕掰成M型的男人一拳，在对方反应过来之前又是更大力度的一拳。

鸣人扭头吐掉了嘴里的血沫，被扯断的查克拉重新缠上了我爱罗的手腕。

“我就喜欢你杀意迸溅的样子。”他伏在对方耳边低喃着，然后狠狠地顶到了最深处，再次咬上了那个已经伤痕累累的纤长脖颈，原本白皙的皮肤现在都是渗着血的咬痕。

“你会哭着向我下跪的，漩涡鸣人。”

鸣人咧起嘴笑得灿烂，我爱罗却只感到寒意，脖子上和手腕上的伤口格外疼痛，对于他这个向来全副武装以至于几乎连一个伤口都没有的人来说，格外难熬。尤其是下身的胀痛，身上也到处都是见血的咬痕。脆弱的分身饱受蹂躏，已经什么都射不出来了。

 

看鸣人这个架势，估计还有一番折腾。论精力，没几个人能比得过他。

 

虽然全身疼痛，但我爱罗还是揪住机会就狠狠反击，他下手狠，鸣人也不躲，只是更加兴奋和粗暴。

 

后来……

 

【后来就没有后来了。】

 

“有！”

“有后来啊！！！”

“你这样的结尾就好像我们分手了一样混蛋九喇嘛！！！！”

“我爱罗！对不起啊……”鸣人跪在门外哭得一把鼻涕一把泪，一边锤门一边喊着:“我错了真的错了……你让我给你看看伤口，我用查克拉给你愈合……”

“火影大人，请您不要这样，”漂亮的秘书长一脸为难，站在一旁弯腰劝道:“风影大人已经接受过治疗了……”

【你不要再死皮赖脸，接受事实吧。】

 

“哈！？”鸣人瞪大了眼睛，“谁给他治疗的！！！”

还有，九喇嘛你给我闭嘴！接受什么事实啊接受事实！我不承认啊我们没分手！！！！

“我爱罗！你不可以让别人占你便宜啊！！”他转过头来继续哀嚎，那叫一个哀转久绝，凄厉悲痛，“真的不怪我啊，九喇嘛那家伙暴躁期影响到我，我当时真的是不受控制……”

喊完了又开始哭，整栋风影楼都听得见，全都眼观鼻鼻观心地假装听不见。还没等秘书长继续苦口婆心地劝，门打开了，满天的风砂瞬间扑了过来，揪着鸣人直接拖了进去。

 

秘书长看着再次关上的门，终于松了一口气。

 

可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

 

后记:

 

“所以，你就是为了印证那句‘你会哭着向我下跪的’才把我关在门外？”

 

“是的。”

 

“所以你一开始就知道问题出在九喇嘛那只死狐狸身上？”

【死小鬼你最近是不是越来越想和老夫干一架？】

“是的。”

“所以你压根就没生我的气？”

“是的。”

“那我岂不是白丢了那么大的脸？整栋风影楼的人嘲笑了我大半个月！”

“不，是三个月。”我爱罗这么说着，然后也不管鸣人一副被掏空身体的样子，继续批着文件，顺便传真给鹿丸让他赶紧过来认领这个老是分不清火影办公室和风影办公室的走失儿童。


End file.
